


sticking points

by penrosestaircase



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosestaircase/pseuds/penrosestaircase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve reflects on the fact that he's going to meet the son of a man he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sticking points

**Author's Note:**

> This is just 99 words long

It’s not a big deal, definitely not the weirdest thing about this situation. He doesn’t miss Howard that much, they weren’t that close. But they did know each other and it’s uncomfortable realizing that one of the people he’s going to work with; who is for most intents and purposes the same age or older than him is the son of a man that he remembers as roughly twenty or thirty years old. It’s just a sticking point a reminder that he can’t go home, that even the youngest of his old friends would be nearly ninety years old.

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Captain America: the first avenger to the very end including the insanely long credits and the sneak peek of the avengers and what got me was how weird it would be to even meet Tony after having been equipped by a young Howard.


End file.
